My Husband, Kyu!
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: [FF Comeback] / Ch.4 is UP! / KYUMIN / YAOI / Aku sangat mempercayainya… Ya, itu karena aku mencintainya… / Apakah rumah tangga yang sudah berjalan 5 tahun lebih harus sia-sia belaka? / Rahasia itu pun hari ini terungkap! Rahasia dibalik sikap sang kepala keluarga CHO! / KYU's Centric NOW! / Agak hopeless sama fanfict ini T T / RnR if you wanna! /
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "My Husband, Kyu!"**

**Genre : Boys Love *gak berubah*, General,Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc **

**Rating : T+ duluuuuuu~~~**

**Casts : KYUMIN! yang lain nyusul XD XD**

**Length : Maybe threeshoots or...**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinyasendiri dan keluarganya But as usual, the story is ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Karya abal ala saya -_-"**

**Pernah baca?**

**Ya gak usah dibaca lagi~~**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SATU**

_._

_Aku sangat mempercayainya…_

_Ya, itu karena aku mencintainya…_

.

.

Musim panas di Seoul tidaklah begitu panas saat ini, langit bersinar cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang sangat nyaman. Di salah satu gedung apartemen lantai 11 itu terlihatlah pasangan yang agak unik bagi kebanyakan pasangan, karena mereka adalah pasangan sesama namja. Hubungan boys love tidak membuat mereka memutuskan hubungan ini, malah nyatanya mereka berdua telah menikah sekitar seminggu yang lalu terhitung sampai hari ini.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa kita harus pindah ke apartemen?" sang 'istri', Lee -Cho- Sungmin, menengok kearah sang suami, tangannya masih menenteng koper sedang berwarna biru tua.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang suami, hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan eomma, Min, tidak enak kalau kita terus-terusan tinggal dirumah eomma. Aku rasa ini saatnya kita memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri.. ah hati-hati membawanya chagi!" tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menahan koper yang dibawa Sungmin yang hampir jatuh.

"Hehehe mianhae~" Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih koper dari tangannya. "Terus kenapa kita tidak tinggal dirumah eomma-ku? Eomma pasti senang kalau kita tinggal disana!" Sungmin beralih dengan tumpukan tas ransel yang agak besar, "Kyuhyun's game".

"Itu juga tidak bisa chagi, aku juga tidak mau merepotkan eomma Lee." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dirumahmu kan sudah ada Hae hyung dan'istri'nya, Hyukie hyung, pasti akan tambah merepotkan kalau kita ikut tinggal disana."

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar.

Kyuhyun yang selesai menaruh koper dikamar tidur berniat kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangnya diruang tengah, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin yang masih sibuk berpout ria. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengampiri istri tercintanya itu.

"Baby, kenapa cemberut begitu?" dikecupnya pelan pipi gembul Sungmin, "Kau tidak senang kita tinggal di apartemen hem?" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi chubby Sungmin agar ia bisa leluasa memandang kedua orbs caramel itu.

Pout-an bibir Sungmin semakin menjadi, pipinya pun semakin gembul, alisnya bertaut. "Bukan begitu Kyunnie! Aku hanya cemburu…"

"Cemburu?" Kyuhyun memandang heran kearah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Waeyo chagi?"

"Habis, Kyunnie belum tinggal dirumahku sebagai suamiku~" pandangan Sungmin mengarah kebawah memperhatikan tas ransel yang masih ia pegang.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sungmin-nya itu. "Kalau kau mau, dua minggu atau sebulan sekali kita akan menginap dirumah eomma Lee, bagaimana kalau mulai besok?"

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin mendongak menatap obsidian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Kita akan sering menginap dirumah eomma?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyunnie-ku~~" Sungmin langsung mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, tawanya semakin lebar.

"Kenapa hanya cium pipi?" Kyuhyun -sok- menyerngitkan alisnya.

Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mencium yang ini juga hem?" jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah pada bibir tebal miliknya, alisnya naik turun seolah menggoda Sungmin.

Blush~

"S-shireo! Aku mau memindahkan barang-barang dulu.. lebih baik cepat angkut koper pakaian-pakaian diruang tengah itu Kyunnie, aku ingin istirahat." Sungmin langsung melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk menaruh tas ransel berisi game milik Kyuhyun tersebut.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seseorang dibelakangnya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang err…sedikit mesum. Bibir tebal milik Evil itu tersungging dengan cepat, hanya memperhatikan bagian belakang milik Bunny-nya saja sudah membuat pikirannya berisi hal-hal yadong.

Grep!

"Yah! Kyunnie, kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?" Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa berjengit, ia menoleh pada suaminya yang seenak jidat mengkungkungnya dengan erat. "Kyunnie~ lepaskan aku, pekerjaan kita masih banyak~" Sungmin agak berontak.

Menerima berontakan Sungmin, pelukan Kyuhyun malah semakin erat. Kyuhyun pun langsung menelusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin, mencium dengan pelan area perpotongan bahu putih mulus itu.

"Ngh~ Kyunniehh~ h-hentikan dulu…" Sungmin semakin bergerak gelisah, kekuatannya semakin berkurang saat ciuman demi ciuman dilakukan Kyuhyun disekitar perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. Oke, ini memang salah Sungmin, kenapa ia memakai kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun yang kebesaran dan membuat tubuhnya yang indah itu jadi terlihat sangat sexy? Serigala mana yang bisa menolak mangsa ranumdihadapannya.

"Minh~ -cup- kau manis se -cup- kali~ kau memang -cup- sempurna~" tak berhenti Kyuhyun mencium setiap jengkal leher Sungmin, tangannya yang tadi memeluk Sungmin tak hanya tinggal diam. Dibukanya 2 kancing bagian atas, membuat bahu putih itu semakin terekspos dan menambahkan keindahan makhluk didepannya itu.

Perfect!

"Ngh~ Kyuhh~" tidak ada aksi pemberontakan lagi dari Sungmin, ciuman Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta ini hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolaknya.

"Kyun~ ngh~ Kyunnieeh~ akh!" Sungmin agak terkejut saat kulitnya merasakan gesekan agak kencang dari kuluman bibir Kyuhyun, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ app—mmmph!"

Sebelum bisa menggerutu kesakitan bibir Sungmin langsung disumpal dengan 'tersangka' yang membuatnya kesakitan. Awalnya memang kaget menerima terjangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, tapi lama kelamaan Sungmin juga turut larut dengan ciuman itu. Suaminya memang tidak bisa kalau tidak membuatnya kaget sehari saja.

"Mmh~ ngh! Mmmph~ nnh~" ciuman itu semakin dalam, Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya dan membuatnya semakin leluasa untuk bergerak. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal tanpa mengurangi intensitas ciumannya, direbahkannya tubuh Sungmin pada kasur king size mereka.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap mata foxy yang memandangnya sayu itu dengan sayang, ia tersenyum melihat istri-nya yang menghembuskan napas dengan agak kepayahan.

"Chagi, tidak keberatan kan kalau kita mengulang malam pertama kita disini?"

Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang agak tersengal, otaknya bekerja memikirkan peperangan batin. Sesungguhnya Sungmin berniat untuk menyelesaikan urusan pindahannya sekarang, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya Sungmin juga menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tampaknya ciuman lembut Kyuhyun membuat hasratnya agak bangkit.

Dalam satu tarikan napas…Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Anggukan pelan-tapi-pasti dari Sungmin seperti angin segar bagi kehidupan Kyuhyun~

Maka dimulailah proses 'pembuatan anak' bagi pasangan baru itu. Menghabiskan malam pertama penuh cinta, meski bukan malam pertama setelah pernikahan paling tidak ini malam pertama di apartemen baru. Urusan barang-barang pindahan? Masih ada besok~

.

.

.

**5 years later**

"Eommaaaa~~~~" seorang yeoja mungil tampak menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan tak sabaran, "Eomma cepaaattt Hyunnie lapaaaall~~"

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa seorang namja manis yang disebut sebagai 'eomma' itu keluar dari dapur sambil menenteng makanan ditangannya, "Aigoo Hyunnie chagi, mianhae eomma terlambat bangun jadinya membuat sarapannya tidak sejak pagi. Mianhae ne?" Sungmin, sang eomma, menaruh sarapan anaknya itu diatas meja. Tangannya mengusap surai lembut rambut anak perempuan pertamanya, Cho Hyunmin, dengan sayang.

"Ne, gwanchana eomma~" Hyunmin menggeleng imut, memamerkan gigi susu yang mulai tumbuh dibagian depannya. Sangat manis.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kemanisan dari buah hatinya, tak sadarkah ia bahwa dirinya juga manis serupa seperti anaknya itu.

"Omona! Kyu, aku lupa membangunkan Kyunnie!" sedetik kemudian matanya membola, "Chagi, eomma membangunkan appa dulu ne, setelah itu eomma akan menyuapimu."

Lagi-lagi Hyunmin menggeleng, "Tidak ucah eomma, bial Hyunnie makan cendili aja, Hyunnie mau belajal mandili." Ucapnya tegas sambil mengambil sendok dari tangan Sungmin, "Eomma bangunkan appa aja, bial Hyunnie tunggu dicini."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, setelah mengelus kepala Hyunmin sekali lagi ia pun melesat menuju kamarnya dan sang suami, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

CKLEK!

"Omo Kyunnie, bangun chagi…sudah pagi!" Sungmin mendekati ranjangnya dan Kyuhyun."Kyunnie~ ireona, palli~"

Sungminmengguncang gundukan selimut yang diyakini adalah suaminya. Beberapa tepukan lembut tidak membuahkan hasil, Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali terdengar deru napas teratur. Kerja lemburnya kemarin membuatnya harus tidur pukul setengah satu. Sesungguhnya Sungmin ingin saja membiarkannya tidur sedikit lebih lama, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan suka kalau dibiarkan untuk membolos kerja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Workaholic huh?

"Kyunnie, ayo cepat bangun! Sudah jam tujuh chagi, kau ada rapat kan satu jam lagi?" Sungmin masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"HAH!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya, Sungmin yang agak kaget memundurkan tubuhnya, "Jam berapa?" Kyuhyun memutarkan kepalanya mencari jam dinding yang ada disana, tidak ingatkah dia bahwa jam weker ada disamping tempat tidurnya…

"Jam tujuh Kyunnie, lihat jam disebelahmu~" Sungmin menggeleng memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa-gesa, "Cepatlah mandi, sarapan sudah siap, baju kerjamu aku gantung didepan lemari."

"Ne!" Kyuhyun langsung melesat kekamar mandi begitu Sungmin beranjak keluar, tanpa membuang waktu ia masuk kekamar mandi.

.

"Omo,aku benar-benar terlambat!" Kyuhyun menuruni tangga sambil membenarkan dasi biru tuanya dengan asal, "Aish! Kenapa ikatannya jadi begini!" mengutuk ikatan dasinya yang malah jadi kusut.

Sungmin yang melihat suaminya yang sedang kesusahan dengan dasi langsung mendekatinya, tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan ikatan dasi biru dikerah Kyuhyun, "Sudah, sekarang sarapan dulu ne?" selesai dasi terpasang Sungmin menepuk kedua bahuKyuhyun pelan.

"Mianhae chagi, aku sarapan dikantor saja. Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk meeting pagi hari ini, mianhae ne~" Kyuhyun memakai jasnya dan menghampiri Hyunmin yang sedang makan dengan lahap, "Baby, appa berangkat dulu ne?" ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyunmin.

"Ng!" Hyunmin mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun, setelah menepuk pelan rambut Hyunmin Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari apartemen.

Apakah Kyuhyun ketinggalan sesuatu?

Jawabannya, iya… yaitu istrinya yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan bingung sejak lima menit yang lalu.

'Tumben Kyu tidak menagih morning kiss?' Sungmin mengerjap bingung, tak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. 'Mungkin dia cuma lupa, ya sudahlah lupakan saja…' Sungmin langsung melesat menuju meja makan.

…

**ToBeContinue**

**Menunggu respond -^-**

**Kalo respondnya bagus saya keep, mau lanjut yang lainnya dulu~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "My Husband, Kyu!"**

**Genre : Boys Love *gak berubah*, General,Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc**

**Rating : T ajaaaaa~~~**

**Casts : KYUMIN! yang lain nyusul XD XD**

**Length : ?**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya But as usual, the story is ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : OOC, Many Typo(s), Cerita makin ngawur, dll~~~**

**.**

**.**

**OOooOOooOO**

** HAPPY READING**

**OOooOOooOO**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER DUA**

.

_Aku ingin terus mempercayainya…_

_Terus memberikannya kepercayaan…_

_Karena..._

_Aku ingin terus mencintainya…_

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Hari ini genap sepuluh hari.

Bukan, bukannya aku menanti sesuatu, tapi hal yang aneh ini membuatku tanpa sadar jadi menghitung hari sampai sekarang. Hal aneh yang mengusikku, membuatku bertanya-tanya, menuntut lubuk hatiku untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tak dapat kupungkiri, hal ini terus-terusan membuatku bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi…

Kalau aku tidak salah hitung sejak aku terlambat membangunkannya waktu itu, sejak pagi hari itu ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun-ku. Dia tidak menolak setiap ciumanku, tapi kurang dari lima detik ia akan mengakhirinya saat itu juga. Aneh… yang kutau Kyuhyun justru akan membalas setiap kecupanku, bukannya tidak mungkin malah dia yang jadi bernapsu, tapi sekarang tidak.

.

.

Sekarang pukul setengah dua belas malam namun aku belum terjaga, hari ini aku memang berniat untuk menunggu Kyuhyun yang kerja lembur. Ini juga aneh, entah kenapa setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu pulang larut. Karena dia tidak bilang apa-apa,kuputuskan ia hanya banyak tugas kantor sampai lembur. Aku memaklumi, pasti bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan, tugas kantornya tidaklah sedikit. Pas—

CKLEK!—lamunanku terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar didepanku dibuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan jas yang tersampir dilengan kirinya dan tas kantor di tangan kanannya. Suamiku.

Aku langsung beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil tas yang ia pegang, "Kau baru pulang, Kyu?" aku tau ini pertanyaan bodoh, padahal aku sadar apa jawaban Kyu sebentar lagi…

"Lembur."

Ya, jawaban singkat yang menghadirkan seribu tanda tanya diotakku.

"O-oh…" aku mencoba menahan nada tertahanku.

Kualihkan pikiranku dengan mengambil jas yang ia pegang dan menggantungnya dipintu lemari, tidak lupa tas kantornya yang kutaruh diatas sofa krem dikamar kami. Kutolehkan pandanganku kearahnya yang sedang bergelut melepaskan kaitan dasi hitam dikerahnya, tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menghampiri dan melepaskan kaitan dasi tersebut.

Begitu terlepas aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Datar. Entah kenapa ia menatapku dengan sangat datar, tak ada emosi sama sekali. "Kyu?" kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Cup~

Kukecup pelan bibir bawahnya. Belum sempat aku memberikannya lumatan singkat, ia langsung menarik diri dari wajahku.

"Aku lelah Min…" Kyuhyun beringsut menuju tempat tidur king size kami tanpa melepas kemeja dan celana kerjanya, ia langsung menarik selimut sampai dada dengan tubuh yang menghadap kearah dinding bukan kearahku.

Aku menyerngitkan alisku. Ini bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal… reaksi dingin ini bukan Kyuhyun yang kutahu. Dengan masih dalam perasaan gelisah aku juga ikut merebahkan diri ditempat tidur, aku tidak tahu harus menghadap kemana. Apa menghadap dinding juga sepertinya, ataukah menghadap punggung tegap yang sudah lama tak mendekapku itu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap jam dinding kamar. Pukul 24:15 AM. Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan, diam-diam aku bergumam lirih,

"Sekarang genap dua minggu…"

.

.

.

Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus bertanya langsung padanya! Waktu sebulan sudah membuat kesabaranku habis!

"Kalau menemuinya sekarang tidak apa-apa kan? Semoga dia tidak sedang ada rapat penting." Aku mengecek jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang itu.

Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, aku harus tau ada apa dengannya? Puncak kesabaranku sudah mencapai titik maksimum sejak kemarin, sejak dia tidak pulang kerumah hanya dengan sebaris kalimat dipesan singkatnya pada handphone-ku.

…

_**From: Nae Yeobo**_

_**Aku lembur, tidak pulang hari ini.**_

…

Singkat sekali bukan? Biasanya ia akan langsung menelepon-ku jika tidak akan pulang,memberikan gombalan-gombalan yang diyakininya akan meluluhkan hatiku untuk mengizinkannya paling tidak untuk menginap dirumah Yesung hyung dan Wookie untuk tanding PS. Aku tahu memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi justru itu Kyuhyun yang kucintai. Dan sekarang?

"Haahh… lebih baik aku menjemput Hyunnie dulu di playgroup." Aku langsung melesat menuju kamar untuk berganti baju dan bersiap menjemput Hyunnie.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa kita pelgi ketempat kelja appa?" Hyunmin mendongak kearah Sungmin, tangan kirinya melingkar dileher Sungmin yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa chagi, eomma hanya ingin menunjungi appa-mu saja." Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

Sampai dimeja resepsionis Sungmin menurunkan Hyunmin dan menatap kearah resepsionis yeoja didepannya.

"Jeosonghamnida ahgassi, apa Direktur Cho sedang sibuk?"

"Oh, Sungmin ssi, direktur Cho setahu saya tadi ada janji dengan kliennya diruangannya. Mau saya antar kesana Sungmin ssi?" resepsionis ini tersenyum ramah, orang-orang satu kantor memang sudah tahu kalau Sungmin adalah 'istri' Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Ani, biar aku kesana sendiri saja. Gamsahamnida." ia berniat membungkuk pelan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Minnie, kebetulan sekali!"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja dengan setelan kemeja putih dan berdasi merah disebelah kanannya, "Yesung hyung? Kenapa kau membawa tasmu? Bukankah ini masih jam kantor?" Sungmin menyerngit heran.

"Aku sudah izin pada Kyu, Wookie memintaku untuk cepat pulang." Yesung tersenyum dan mengalihkan matanya pada sosok yeoja mungil dalam gandengan Sungmin. "Hyunnie! Ooh, ini benar-benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan!"

"Annyeong Yecung ahjucci!" Hyunmin tertawa lebar melihat Yesung.

"Kebetulan kenapa hyung?" Sungmin menatap Yesung penuh selidik, pasalnya hyung-nya yang satu ini terkadang suka tidak terduga.

"Aku pinjam Hyunmin-mu ne?"

Benarkan, dia memang tidak terduga!

Sungmin melongo melihat Yesung yang menggendong Hyunmin dengan lengan kanannya, "Pinjam? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau taukan Wookie sedang hamil anak kedua kami?" Yesung malah balik bertanya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat, "Nah, entah kenapa ia ngidam ingin memeluk Hyunnie. Tadinya aku ingin meneleponmu untuk minta izin menjemput Hyunnie hari ini, tapi kebetulan kau ada disini dengan Hyunnie jadi aku langsung saja memintamu." Yesung menoel-noel pipi gembul Hyunmin.

"Wookie ngidam memeluk Hyunnie?" Sungmin masih menatap heran.

"Ne, boleh ya?" dengan pandangan memohon Yesung kembali menatap Sungmin.

Tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk, "Ne boleh saja hyung, asalkan Wookie senang." Pandangannya teralih pada Hyunmin, "Chagi, main dirumah Yesung ahjussi dulu ya? Ada Wookie ahjumma dan Ryeosung juga."

"Ne! Hyunnie mau ketemu cama Wookie ahjumma cama Cungie!" Hyunmin mengangguk semangat.

"Gomawo Min!" Yesung terseyum lebar, "Lalu ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "A-aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Kyunnie saja hyung, hehehe…"

"Ooh, tapi sepertinya tadi dia sedang ada klien." Yesung memasang tampang berpikir.

"Aku tahu hyung, aku akan menunggu didepan ruangannya saja."

Yesung mengangguk, "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Ne, hyung. Chagi, jangan nakal disana, jangan merepotkan ahjussi dan ahjumma ya?" Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi kanan Hyunmin.

"Ne eomma!"

"Hyung, aku titip Hyunnie." Sungmin menoleh pada Yesung.

"Gwanchana, dia akan aman denganku. Annyeong Minnie!" Yesung beranjak menuju keluar kantor.

"Annyeong hyung, Hyunnie."

"Daahh eomma~" Hyunmin melambaikan tangannya dalam gendongan Yesung.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul dan membalas lambaian tangan Hyunmin.

Begitu tak dilihatnya lagi bayangan Yesung dan Hyunmin, Sungmin pun langsung mengalihkan langkahnya menuju lift. Sekarang tinggal menuntaskan niatannya datang kesini, menemui Kyuhyun.

.

TING!

Sungmin telah sampai dilantai teratas gedung ini, tempat dimana ruangan Direktur Cho sekaligus suaminya itu berada.

"Fuhh~ semoga kliennya sudah pulang." Sungmin mengatur napasnya sebelum beranjak dari pintu lift.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang lorong itu. Sungmin sudah sangat hapal seluk beluk kantor ini, karena sebelum menikah Sungmin dulunya adalah manager dibagian pemasaran. Setelah menikah dan mengandung Hyunmin, Sungmin memutuskan untuk resign dan mendedikasikan diri sebagai seorang 'istri' dan 'eomma' yang baik dirumah. Beruntung, Kyuhyun mengizinkan niatan Sungmin itu.

"Ah, ini dia!" Sungmin bersorak pelan begitu melihat pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menunggu didepan atau didalam, dia takut klien Kyuhyun masih ada dan dia malah akan mengganggu pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Semenit, dua menit, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Dia sesungguhnya masih takut ia akan mengganggu pekerjaan suaminya itu.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum…

"Kuharap kita akan berhasil, Kyu oppa."

'_Ng? Suara yeoja?_'

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menjalankan semuanya dengan lancar."

'_Kalau yang ini suara Kyuhyun… apa dia sedang dengan kliennya?_'

"Ne, ne, oppa memang dapat diandalkan~"

"Tinggal satu rencana lagi, semoga kali ini pun akan berhasil."

'_Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?_'

"Aku tahu, istri-mu itu memang pintar oppa. Kurasa kali ini kau harus kerja keras."

'_Istri? Aku? Mereka membicarakanku?_'

Sungmin semakin merapatkan pendengarannya dibalik pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu hilang sudah. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikiran Sungmin, sudah cukup dengan yang kemarin-kemarin dan sekarang harus bertambah. Terlebih yang membuatnya bingung adalah orang yang sama, suaminya.

"Iya, aku lelah kalau harus menjalani ini terus. Aku ingin segera mengakhirinya."

"Tenang saja oppa, aku akan membantumu!"

"Hahaha… kau memang yang terbaik Hyeorin-ah!"

DEG!

'_Kyuhyun tertawa? Padahal 4 minggu lebih ini dia selalu bertampang dingin dihadapanku…dan siapa Hyeorin?_'

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya, meremasnya pelan.

"Tentu saja, oppa! Kau lupa aku siapa?"

"Ne, mantan yeojachingu-ku memang hebat…"

DEG!

DEG!

'_Ma-mantanyeojachingu…Kyuhyun?_'

Remasan tangan Sungmin semakin kencang, dadanya berdegup kencang, napasnya agak terburu.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengakhiri semua ini, oppa?"

"Mungkin lusa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya dengan Sungmin, menjalani peran ini dengan Sungmin benar-benar menyesakkan asal kau tahu."

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Bola mata Sungmin membesar, lututnya mendadak lemas dan tak bertenaga. Kalau tidak karena bantuan dinding disampingnya bisa dipastikan Sungmin akan jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin itu.

Tes~

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba menitik dari mata kanan Sungmin, menyusul kemudian dimata kirinya. Dihapusnya kasar kedua mata yang telah mengalirkan air mata itu dengancepat, ditegapkannya kedua kaki yang agak tertekuk itu. Beberapa hembusan napas mengalun dari mulutnya guna menetralkan detak jantungnya, namun percuma… kembali air mata itu keluar dengan lancarnya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung membelokan dirinya kearah lift yang ia naiki, langkahnya agak limbung. Wajahnya yang terus-terusan ia tundukan tak menyadari seorang namja sedang membaca lembaran-lembaran laporan ditangannya.

BRUK!

Tak ayal tabrakan pun terjadi.

"Ya! Kalau jalan—Minnie hyung?" yang ditabrak -Kim, ani, Choi Kibum- tadinya berniat membentak orang yang sudah membuat kertas laporannya jadi tercecer, namun kata-katanya terhenti begitu menyadari siapa yang telah menabraknya.

"Ah... Mi-mianhae Kibummie, kertasnya jadi berantakan. Biar kuberesi ne?" seulas senyum Sungmin tercipta diwajahnya, tapi sayang gurat kesedihan tetap tergambar disana dan Kibum menyadarinya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Menangis?" Kibum dapat melihat jejak air mata dipipi putih Sungmin, bahkan air mata yang masih bergerombol di mata Sungmin pun dapat dia lihat dengan baik.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Gwaenchana, Kibummie. Tadi aku hanya kelilipan saja, hehehe!" kembali tangannya mengusap kasar kedua matanya. "Ini kertas laporanmu, maaf aku sudah menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa hyung." Kibum bukannya percaya kata-kata Sungmin, tapi ia memilih mengikuti kebohongan Sungmin saja.

"Sudah ya Bummie, aku harus kembali. Sampaikan salamku untuk Siwonnie, ne? Annyeong~"

"N-ne, akan kusampaikan. Annyeong…"

Kibum menatap punggung Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu lift, dilihatnya Sungmin yang masih tertunduk sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Begitu sampai didepan kantor Cho Corp, pandanganku kembali menerawang. Kudongakan kepalaku menghadap pada lantai paling atas gedung, kufokuskan retinaku pada barisan kaca yang kuyakini dibalik itu adalah ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sudah tak kuperdulikan lagi air mata yang tak jua berhenti ini.

Lelah dengan mataku yang menghadap lurus dengan ganasnya sinar matahari siang itu, akupun menurunkan kepalaku dan mengalihkannya kejalan. Ku stop-kan taksi kuning disana dan beranjak masuk, menuju rumah Yesung hyung dan Wookie mungkin lebih baik…

.

_Jadi inikah alasannya Kyunnie?_

_Alasan dibalik semua sikap anehmu itu?_

_Begitu menyesakan kah hidup dengan diriku?_

_Sudah tidak sanggup kah kau?_

_Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu…_

_Karena itu…_

_Aku akan menuruti keinganmu untuk mengakhirinya…_

_Tanpa kau duluan yang memintanya…_

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

…

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

Kependekan? Biarin, yang penting Mintz *ditabok*

So, bagaimana? Mau Sad Ending atau Happy Ending? Keputusan ada ditangan Tuhan~ hehehe XD XD

.

.

Jja, wanna RnR? ^^

.

Ada yang tanya kenapa alurnya kecepetan ya?

Jawab: Sengaja. *plakk!* Ini ide singkat yang kudapet pas lagi nonton SS3 Seoul #apahubungannya XD XD

.

Thanks to:

**ammyikmubmik || abilhikmah || gorjazsimba || hyuknie || pumpkinsparkyumin || KyuMin Child Clouds || SPREAD JOY137 || Meilla || Sissy || Ri Yong Kim || winecouple || || and ALL Viewers ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "My Husband, Kyu!"**

**Genre : Boys Love *gak berubah*, General,Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN! This chapter slight YeWook! Yang lain nyusul XD XD**

**Length : ?**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya But as usual, the story is ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : MPreg, OOC, Many Typo(s), Cerita makin ngawur, dll~~~**

...

Saya baru sadar kalo saya nulisnya "Chap. 3 UPDATE" padahal baru ada dua chapter, karena merasa bersalah saya benar-benar meng-update chapter ketiga yang (rencananya) mau saya post hari Senen depan -_-"

Jeongmal mianhamnida, semoga chapter ketiga ini dapat meringankan beban kalian (?)

Baiklah, saya gak akan banyak bacot disini…

.

.

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**CHAPTER TIGA  
**

.

_Aku yakin,_

_Aku percaya padanya karena aku mencintainya…_

_Tapi bagaimana kalau kepercayaanku padanya hilang?_

_Apa cintaku padanya juga akan ikut hilang?_

_Jawabannya…_

_Tidak sama sekali…_

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi kuning berhenti dipelataran rumah sederhana dikawasan Seoul. Dari balik pintu taksi yang terbuka terlihatlah seorang namja manis keluar dari sana, kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang dipadu jaket tebal coklat muda membuatnya tambah manis. Ya, wajahnya tetaplah manis walaupun bulir-bulir air mata membekas dikedua matanya, belum lagi kedua pipi chubby-nya yang terdapat bekas lelehan bening air mata. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi sambil tersenyum –memaksa– ia pun melangkah menuju pagar dari rumah yang ia tuju,

**KIM'S HOUSE**

Tepat, ia menuju rumah keluarga dari Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, dan anak mereka Kim Ryeosung. Ah! Jangan lupakan baby Kim yang kini telah tiga bulan berada diperut Ryeowook.

Sungmin masih berdiri diluar pagar tersebut, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia usap seluruh wajahnya, membersihkan jejak-jejak air matanya. Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan wajah bahagiamu Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin melangkah melewati pagar rumah keluarga Kim dan menuju teras rumah tersebut, dia sampirkan tas selempang yang sedari tadi berada didepannya. Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum pintu rumah itu ia tuju, sampai…

Ceklek!

"Omo! Sungmin hyung~" Ryeowook membuka pintu rumah dan terlonjak melihat Sungmin dihadapannya, dengan cepat ia pun memeluk erat tubuh yang hanya sedikit lebih besar darinya itu. "Aah~ jeongmal bogoshippeo hyungie~"

Sungmin tertawa melihat kemanjaan sahabatnya yang satu ini, "Ne, ne, nado bogoshippeoyo Wookie-ah.. mianhae ne, aku jarang kerumahmu…"

"Ani, gwaenchana hyung.. aku senang saat ini hyung berkunjung kesini~" Ryeowook meregangkan pelukannya, ia sadar bahwa perutnya bisa tergencet kalau memeluk Sungmin terlalu erat.

"Aku kesini ingin menjemput Hyunnie, tapi sekalian saja aku bermain dirumahmu."

Ryeowook agak membelalak, "Ah iya hyung, mian ne? Aku seenaknya meminjam Hyunnie, ini kemauan baby disini~" Ryeowook mengelus pelan perutnya yang agak membuncit.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin baby diperutmu tahu kalau kita sudah lama tidak bertemu makanya ia mencari cara untuk membuatku mengunjungimu…" Sungmin tertawa sendiri mendengar analisis asalnya.

Ryeowook pun ikut tertawa. Ia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, "Ayo hyung masuk kedalam.. Yesungie hyung, Ryeongie dan Hyunnie sedang membeli es krim. Kukira yang datang adalah mereka bertiga, ternyata Sungmin hyung yang membuka pagar.. hehe~"

Sungmin pun masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Mereka berdua menyusuri rumah tersebut dan berhenti diruang keluarga yang sangat terkesan nyaman, Sungmin dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya di sofa krem panjang bermotif garis-garis yang berada disana. Dia melepaskan sampiran tas selempang yang ia pakai, dan menaruhnya dimeja tepat didepan sofa.

"Hyung, hyung ingin minum apa? Biar kubuatkan sesuatu." Ryeowook bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang hendak berjalan menuju dapur.

Sungmin pun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook, "Ya, tidak usah repot-repot Wookie. Lebih baik kau istirahat, tidak baik seorang 'ibu' hamil jika terlalu capek. Sudah, biar aku yang buat minuman sendiri, eotte?"

"Baiklah, hyung.." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya, "Hyung tidak berubah sejak Senior High, benar-benar seperti hyung kandungku.. hahaha~"

Sungmin terkekeh, "Aku kan memang hyungmu walau bukan hyung kandung, atau anggap saja aku hyung kandungmu."

"Ne, hyung benar~"

.

Ceklek~

"Kami pulang!"

Terdengar suara cempreng perpaduan dari namja kecil dan yeoja yang lebih kecil dari namja itu, sedangkan satu lagi namja dewasa diantara mereka hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat bocah-bocah manis didepannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Ryeowook keluar dari dapur dan memeluk kedua bocah tersebut, ia memalingkan wajahnya pada sang namja dewasa, "Kenapa lama sekali, hyungie?" ia kerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sang namja dewasa –Yesung– tersenyum simpul dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sang 'istri', "Mianhae nae yeobo, Ryeongie dan Hyunnie ternyata juga ingin dibelikan mainan.. makanya kami ketoko mainan dulu sebelum ke mini market. Jangan cemberut begitu, kau terlihat makin manis dan menggoda~" dikecupnya pelan kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak marah." Ryeowook masih mempertahankan posisi bibirnya yang maju setengah senti, sejujurnya ia ingin tersenyum tapi ia ingin sedikit mengerjai sang suami.

"Mana ada orang yang tidak marah tapi tampangnya sepertimu hem? Kau benar minta dicium, kan?" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak sepenuhnya erat kalau tidak ia akan menekan perut Ryeowook.

"Coba saja kalau hyung berani cium." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, sudut bibirnya sudah mulai mengendur membentuk senyum tipis.

"Baik, aku akan menciummu sekarang." Setelah terkekeh sedikit, Yesung pun menarik kedua pipi Ryeowook menghadapnya dan hampir menciumnya. Ya, hampir kalau saja,

"E-ehem! Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti sekarang juga?"

—suara deheman menginterupsi kegiatan lovey dovey mereka.

Secepat kilat pasangan YeWook itu pun mengalihkan mata mereka ke arah suara yang mengganggu, setidaknya mengganggu untuk Yesung.

"Tch Minnie, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami?" Yesung tetap mempertahankan pelukannya, sedangkan Ryeowook kini sudah sangat merona dan menundukan kepalanya.

'Memalukan sekali~' batin Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa saja tidak mengganggu kegiatan kalian hyung, asalkan kalian melakukannya tidak didepan anak-anak polos macam Hyunnie dan Ryeosung." Sungmin mencibir sedikit, dia merendahkan tubuhnya diantara Ryeosung dan Hyunmin yang masih menatap pasangan YeWook penuh tanda tanya.

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Ryeowook pun langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan Yesung dengan cepat. Dia alihkan pandangannya pada dua bocah yang belum lulus kindergarden tersebut, rona merah dipipinya belum hilang dan malah makin bertambah.

'Ini lebih memalukan~' batin Ryeowook kembali.

"Eomma tadi poppo-poppo cama appa, ne?" Ryeosung berinisiatif untuk bertanya, ditanya begitu justru membuat Ryeowook kian memerah.

"Ahjumma, poppo cama ahjucci kok didepan pintu?" kali ini yeoja berumur setahun lebih muda dari Ryeosung yang bertanya.

"A-ah, ani, ani, eomma dan ahjumma tidak poppo hanya…hanya menyambut appa dan ahjussi.. hehehe…" Ryeowook hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Babies, sudah jangan membuat eomma dan ahjumma makin malu. Bagaimana kalau kalian kemeja makan saja ne, kita akan makan es krim bersama-sama disana.. oke?" Sungmin tertawa lebar dan mencium kedua pipi Hyunmin dan kedua pipi Ryeosung.

"Ne, eomma/ahjumma!" sahut mereka serempak, serta-merta mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju kearah meja makan.

Kini hanya tinggal tiga namja dewasa didepan pintu masuk tersebut.

"Uuuh~ memalukan sekali.." Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ini gara-gara hyung, harusnya hyung tidak memelukku dan ingin menciumku tadi."

"Ya Wookie, kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku? Kau duluan yang menggodaku." Yesung tidak terima disalahkan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ryeowook dan membuka tangkupan wajah Ryeowook, "Kalau kau tidak seimut ini, aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu~ -chup!-" satu kecupan sampai dibibir Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku iri.." ucapnya pelan.

"Oia, ngomong-ngomong tumben kau datang secepat ini Min. Kukira kau akan datang setelah jam pulang kantor bersama Kyu." Selesai memberikan kecupan sayang pada bibir sang 'istri', Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin terdiam sebentar, kurang dari lima detik ia pun menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum lebar, "Aniyo, kalau aku menunggu sampai jam pulang kantor akan lebih lama, apalagi Kyunnie…Kyunnie masih ada klien, hehehe~"

Yesung dan Ryeowook seketika terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang sarat akan…kesedihan..

"Sudahlah, kajja! Ayo kita keruang makan juga, kurasa babies sudah makan jatah es krim terlalu banyak."

Sungmin berbalik dan menuju ke areal dapur, ia meninggalkan pasangan YeWook yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Hyung, tidakkah ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Minnie hyung?" Ryeowook memandang pilu suaminya.

Yesung hanya menggeleng perlahan, "Aku tidak tahu Wookie, itu sudah jadi keputusan Kyuhyun. Kita disini hanya bisa membantu apa yang akan mereka butuhkan, arra?" ia menyentil pelan ujung hidung Ryeowook.

"Tapi.. kurasa Kyunnie sudah melakukan kesalahan, kalau seperti ini terus maka—"

Chup!

"Sudahlah sayang, kita hanya bisa melihat dulu. Kalau nanti benar-benar terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, barulah saat itu tugas kita untuk memperbaikinya…" Yesung menggandeng tangan kanan Ryeowook yang merengut.

"Kyuhyunnie pabbo!"

"Ne, dia memang bodoh."

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN SIDE**

"Haaahh~ pegalnya, bermain bersama dua baby memang menyenangkan." Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, dia berusaha menstabilkan gendongannya pada Hyunmin. Takut sang anak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sepi…

Hanya suasana seperti itu yang ia rasakan saat matanya memandang pada setiap sudut rumah yang telah dihuninya lebih dari lima tahun tersebut, rumah yang lumayan besar itu terkesan sedikit sunyi. Meski memang jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, tapi suasana sepi dan sunyi yang Sungmin rasakan bukan karena faktor waktu…

"Belum pulang juga ya…" Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua, karena kamarnya serta Kyuhyun dan kamar Hyunmin memang dilantai dua.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tes~

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti dilangkah kelima saat menaiki tangga, Sungmin menyadari adanya satu tetes air mata yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dipipinya. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Eungh~"

Lenguhan Hyunmin terdengar digendang telinga Sungmin, dengan cepat ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung malaikat kecil didekapannya dan menyanyikannya lullaby. Lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu ampuh membuatnya terlelap dengan perasaan nyaman. Terlebih, sang suami lah yang kerap kali menyanyikan lullaby tersebut.

Tapi sekarang… sudah sebulan lamanya Sungmin tidak pernah mendengarkan suara merdu pengantar tidur dari Kyuhyun, suaminya.

"_Besok. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya dengan Sungmin, ini benar-benar menyesakkan."_

Sungmin tersenyum kembali, tapi kali ini senyum miris yang ia keluarkan.

"Jadi besok ya…"

Sungmin tetap menepuk punggung kecil Hyunmin, dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelantai dua. Nyanyian lullaby tetap terdengar dikedua belah bibirnya.

"Dashi torraon geudae wihae... Nae modinggoteuri taeyo... Uri daereul yongwonhi... Haeyochichi haneuri...—hiks, hiks! Eung...hik, hikks!"

Namun suaranya kini kian lama kian terdengar pelan… dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam air mata penuh sesak.

**SUNGMIN SIDE END**

.

.

.

_Aku bukannya takut untuk percaya…_

_Tapi aku takut untuk kehilangannya…_

_Aku bukannya takut untuk kehilangannya…_

_Tapi aku takut untuk kehilangan cinta darinya…_

_Aku…_

_Benar-benar takut…_

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

A/N:

Omo! Ternyata review-nya meningkat, suwer banget aku kaget~~~~ O.O

DA to the E to the BAK~ DAEBAK! \(w)/

Kukira ini bakal jadi karya paling abalku, ternyata ada juga yang mau review di fanfic ini~~ #nangis dipangkuan Ming# *plakk!

Jeongmal gamsahamnida T^T

.

Oia, disini aku gak munculin Kyupil dulu.. mau menekankankan perasaan Min sebentar, dan… mau liat reaksi para pembaca sekitar (?) kekeke xDD

Tapi sih, setelah aku baca ulang kayaknya gak berasa Hurt-nya ya? Aku emang payah banget bikin fanfic, mana mood-mood'an lagi pas ngebuatnya -_-" *digaplok

…

Aku mau jawab pertanyaan dari reviewer pertama, **deviyanti137** ::

A: Ne chingu, aku post di akun FB-ku juga, tapi kayaknya sekarang udah mau fokus update di FFn aja deh ^^ Makasih untuk review'nya and keep reading :D

...

**Thanks to:**

**hyuknie || abilhikmah || hideyatsutinielf || jjanzu7 || || gorjazsimba || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || junghyo289 || winecouple || LikaaJoy || KyuWie || bebek || KyuMin Child Clouds || kyuminalways89 || sary nayola || mariels25 || Tetty JoyersElf || And ALL Guests/Readers ^^**

.

.

Jja, wanna RnR? ^^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "My Husband, Kyu!"**

**Genre : Boys Love *gak berubah*, General, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc...**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : ?**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya But as usual, the story is ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : MPreg, OOC, Many Typo(s), Cerita makin ngawur, dll~~~**

...

Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatan update, ujian masuk kampus masih menggunung dan menunggu untuk diselesaikan -_-" #curhat

Oh iya, apa saya udah bilang kalo jalan cerita fanfic ini terlalu klasik dan terlalu umum? Kalo belum saya kasih warn disini aja yaaa #TELAT!

Ya sudahlah.. saya gak mau banyak bacot diawal FF~~

.

.

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**CHAPTER EMPAT**

.

******(ALL WITH KYUHYUN POV)**

.

_Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya…_

_Aku bersumpah,_

_Tidak akan kusia-siakan dirinya…_

_Ia berharga untukku,_

_Melebihi diriku sendiri…_

_Keluargaku tercinta…_

.

.

.

Aku menatap sekeliling kaca jendela didepanku. Memperhatikan hamparan langit biru yang begitu tampak seperti lukisan, memiliki ruang kerja dilantai paling atas memang keuntungan besar. _Hey_, ruangan direktur memang biasanya identik dengan lantai puncak kan? Terlebih ini kantor milikku sendiri, Cho Corp, tentu memiliki ruangan kerja pribadi yang _wah_ bukanlah suatu masalah untukku.

Kualihkan mataku menuju arloji _rolex_ cokelat tua yang melingkar sempurna ditangan kiriku,

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali." mendecih pelan dan kembali menatap jendela.

'_Ini tidak boleh gagal. Aku berjanji, jika ini gagal, aku akan membakar seluruh kekayaanku.'_ Batinku arogan.

Kembali mataku mengalih pada tumpukan map diatas mejaku. Hahh.. tampaknya aku harus melanjutkan kerjaku yang menggunung ini. Yah memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi haruskah aku mengangguri pekerjaanku? Kurasa tidak.

.

Ctak ctak ctak.

Sepuluh jariku bergerak dengan lincah membentuk kata-perkata pada layar monitor laptop, sesekali aku menoleh pada laporan yang berada disamping laptopku. Aku bertekad laporan bulan ini harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga, kendati waktu _deadline_ masihlah sangat lama.. tapi aku tidak mau tumpukan pekerjaan ini menghalangi segalanya, segalanya yang telah kususun matang-matang.

Kulirik sekilas _table calender_ yang berada disudut meja kerjaku. Terlihat dengan jelas bentuk lingkaran pada salah satu tanggal disana, aku yang menandainya sendiri…dan aku tahu apa makna tanda lingkaran pada tanggal itu.

'Lusa. Sedikit lagi ini berakhir.'

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Five Months Ago_**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Ya memang akan cerah jika aku tidak bangun terlambat dan terburu-buru mempersiapkan diriku kekantor, untunglah 'istri' cantikku begitu cekatan dalam mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Aku bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memilikinya..

"Kyu, sudah kubilang tahanlah dirimu sebentar saja. Lihat apa akibatnya? Kau sendiri yang bilang hari ini ada rapat pukul delapan, tapi kenapa kau malah mengajakku hah?" 'istri'ku –Lee, CHO Sungmin- tampak merenggut sambil memakaikan dasi bergaris biru dikerah kemejaku.

Aku tersenyum geli. Ia memang merengut sebal, tapi kemanisannya justru semakin bertambah. Ya Tuhan, betapa imutnya kelinci milikku ini. Senyumku kembali merekah saat melihat ringisannya yang terdengar pelan.

"Mianhae chagi, siapa suruh kau begitu terlihat menggoda kemarin malam hem? Aku pasti akan sangat menyesal kalau tidak mengajakmu 'begitu' kemarin." Kudekatkan wajahku padanya,

-Chup!- dan mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi gembil sebelah kanannya.

Kembali ia merengut, "Tapi rapatmu itu lebih penting, Kyu! Bagaimana kalau klienmu kali ini membatalkan rencana kerja samanya?"

"Kkk…" aku terkikik dan memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping, "Bagiku, kau dan Hyunmin jauh lebih penting dari apapun, walaupun nanti kontrak itu batal aku akan berusaha keras mendapatkan kontrak yang baru lagi. Ini demi keluarga tercintaku, kau mengerti?"

Blush~

Wajah Sungmin merona. Tentu saja ia merasa malu, sekaligus senang. Beruntungnya ia memiliki pendamping hidup bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan ia tidak akan pernah menyesali nama marganya berganti menjadi 'Cho'.

"Ne, aku mengerti Kyu. Gomawo~" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahnya didadaku, aku paham kalau saat ini ia ingin menyembunyikan wajah merah miliknya itu. Senyumku kembali mengembang, namun tertarik kesatu arah, senyum khasku.. smirk.

"Lagipula…" aku menggerakkan tanganku disekitar punggungnya, terus menuju bawah dan berhenti disekitar tubuhnya yang berbentuk bulat sintal.

Deg.

"Aku mana bisa puas kalau belum menjamahmu barang semalam saja, chagi."

Tanganku dengan nakal meremas bokongnya yang kuyakin masih agak sakit, _you-know-why_ lah..

"Kyu, berhenti! Berhenti memegangnya, bokongku masih perih!" Sungmin mendorong tubuhku dengan cepat, tentu saja tanganku yang mendarat ditubuh _sexy_-nya langsung ikut terlepas. "Lebih baik kau cepat berangkat sebelum rapatmu malah tertunda dan berakhir pembatalan."

"Hahaha baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang juga." Aku terkekeh dan mengancingkan jas hitam yang membungkus kemeja putihku, "Aku berangkat dulu sayang, jaga rumah baik-baik. Terlebih, jagalah permata kita ne?"

-Chup! Chup!-

Aku mencium kedua kelopak matanya dan beranjak menuju kearah sofa, mengambil tas kerjaku yang bertengger dengan indah disana. Aku menoleh padanya lagi.. tch! Kenapa rasanya selalu berat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sebentar saja, padahal aku kan hanya pergi untuk berangkat kerja.

"Sayang, aku berangkat dulu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah bilang itu, yeobo, tapi nyatanya masih berdiri disini." Ia agak tersenyum.

"Haah, selalu terasa berat saat ingin berangkat kerja." Aduku sok manis.

"Kau berlebihan Kyunnie, kau cuma berada di kantor selama kurang dari sepuluh jam. Lagipula mana mungkin seorang pemilik perusahaan malas untuk datang kekantornya sendiri, kan?" Sungmin berjalan kearahku dan menepuk kedua pundakku lembut.

"Percayalah Ming, kerja kerasku ini semata-mata untuk kalian berdua." Aku meraih kedua tangannya yang tadi berada dipundakku, kuarahkan rengkuhan tangan kami menuju dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan mengecup punggung tanganku yang menggenggamnya, "Ne arraseo, bekerjalah sebaik-baiknya. Jangan memaksakan diri dan…-cup- nado saranghae, **nae nampyeon**."

Adegan penuh keromantisan dipagi hari ini harus kuselesaikan. Sangat tidak rela sebenarnya, tapi memang ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai kepala perusahaan.. yang lebih penting, sebagai kepala rumah tangga.

Aku pun berangkat menuju Cho Corp pagi itu.

.

.

"Cho sajangnim, klien Anda telah sampai diruang rapat."

Aku memutar pandanganku menuju pada wajah sekertarisku, Miss Lee.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah, terima kasih Miss Lee." Ucapku sambil ersenyum singkat. Mendapat balasan bungkukan hormat, aku pun langsung beringsut menuju lift yang berada didepanku.

Kutengok arloji ditanganku,

"Masih ada lima menit sebelum pukul delapan, klienku sepertinya sangat menghargai waktu. Baguslah.."

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku pun segera memasuki lift tersebut.

.

Aku terbelalak. Aku agak kaget melihat wajah didepanku. Orang itu memang klienku, tapi bukan orang disebelahnya.

"Oppa?" yang bukan menjadi klienku -seorang yeoja- menatapku penuh terkejut sepertiku juga.

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan Mr. Cho, Hyeorin-ah?" sedangkan yang menjadi klienku -seorang namja- menatap kami berdua dengan bingung.

Aku berkedip sedikit, dan berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya Yunho oppa. Dia ini teman kampusku sebelum aku pindah ke LA." Ucap Hyeorin riang pada namja bernama Yunho disebelahnya.

"Hyeorin? Wah, ini benar kau? Hahaha kau berubah sekali, padahal dulu kau suka menguncir rambutmu ekor kuda dan memakai pakaian bergaya namja. Ckckck, tak kusangka kau ternyata benar seorang wanita." Aku memandangnya dengan tawa terbahakku.

Hyeorin sontak langsung menoleh kearahku dengan wajah penuh kesal, "Ya! Diam kau Cho, sial sekali aku mempunyai teman seperti kau saat itu! Kalau bukan karena dikenalkan Hae oppa, aku tidak akan mau berteman denganmu!" ia menatapku sinis.

"Aku hanya bercanda, dasar yeoja tak punya selera humoris."

"Ya!"

"Anu…bisakah kita kesampingkan sebentar masalah nostalgia kalian?" Yunho yang mungkin merasa pertengkaranku dengan Hyeorin tidak akan berakhir, mencoba untuk mengakhirinya.

Dengan perasaan bersalah aku pun menoleh pada klien asliku, "Ah joseonghamnida, Yunho ssi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kuulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Ne, Jung Yunho imnida." Ia membalas salaman tanganku.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pembicaraan kita."

.

.

.

Proyekku dengan perusahaan Jung telah berjalan selama tiga bulan. Baru kuketahui kalau Hyeorin adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho. Hyeorin diajak dalam kontrak ini karena memang bidang butik yang ia kuasai termasuk salah satu cabang perusahaan Jung. Sedangkan perusahaanku yang bergerak dibidang pusat perbelanjaan tentu menjadi aset besar untuk memperluas perusaahan Jung maupun butik Hyeorin, terlebih butik Hyeorin awalnya sudah berkembang pesat di Amerika dan tinggal menyebar-luaskannya di Korea.

"Aish, kurasa harusnya tidak seperti itu Yunho oppa. Pasti akan berakhir sia-sia kalau kita tidak membangunnya di salah satu resort di Jeju." Hyeorin tampak memprotes rencana Yunho.

"Ah, kurasa kau benar. Lalu Kyuhyun ssi, menurutmu resort mana yang bagus di daerah Jeju?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh padaku.

Aku membalik tiap laporan ditanganku, "Kurasa resort yang lumayan dekat dengan pantai akan terdengar bagus. Biar ku re-search ulang semua resort terbaik yang ada Jeju."

Drrt…drrrt…drrt.

"Ah maaf, boleh saya mengangkat telepon sebentar?" Yunho mengambil gadged putih miliknya yang bergetar.

.

"Eh menunda proyek?" aku menatap Yunho penuh tanda tanya, Hyeorin pun turut menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang tak jauh beda denganku.

"Ne, mianhae Kyuhyun ssi. Istriku, saat ini sedang hamil anak pertama kami. Ia ingin sekali mengunjungi keluarganya di Jepang, dan ia bilang ingin menghabiskan masa hamilnya disana. Tenang saja, proyek ini tidak mungkin kutinggalkan. Hyeorin akan membantumu mengurus bidang butik, untuk proyek yang lain aku mohon tolong ditangguhkan sekitar satu atau dua bulan lagi." Yunho menunduk penuh maaf.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat istri kita sedang hamil anak pertama, pasti kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya yang sedang hamil kan? Baiklah, kita tangguhkan kontrak ini sebentar."

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun ssi, aku benar-benar mohon maaf. Saya akan undur diri untuk menyiapkan keberangkatanku ke Jepang."

Setelah menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan berpamitan pada Hyeorin, Yunho pun melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hahh~ aku jadi ingin melihat Jae oppa, keponakanku nanti pasti secantik Ibunya jika perempuan, dan akan setampan ayahnya jika laki-laki." Hyeorin mendudukan dirinya dikursi depan meja kerjaku, "Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Jae oppa yang sedang hamil."

"Aku jadi merindukan Minnie dan Hyunnie." Aku mengambil handphone dari saku kemejaku dan memandang foto yang menjadi wallpaper-nya, "Aku masih ingat saat Minnie hamil Hyunmin, dia berjuang sendirian karena pesawatku waktu itu mengalami delay sekitar 15 jam." Pandanganku menerawang.

"Istrimu pasti merasa kesulitan pada waktu itu kan, oppa? Aku memang belum pernah melahirkan, bahkan belum bersuami, tapi aku paham dukungan orang yang dicinta pastilah sangat berharga.." Hyeorin menjeda kalimatnya, "Dan melewati masa-masa sesulit melahirkan seorang diri, aku yakin istri oppa pastilah orang yang sangat hebat."

Aku tersentak.

Perkataan Hyeorin mengena kedasar hatiku. Benar juga.. Sungmin bisa melewati masa sesulit itu tanpa kehadiranku disampingnya, bahkan setelah aku sampai ke Korea pun ia memberikanku senyumannya yang terbaik. Ia juga, tidak menuntutku bertanggung jawab karena perjuangannya yang hanya seorang diri itu.

_"Kyu, anak kita seorang yeoja! Aku senang sekali, ini anak kita Kyu.. permata kita yang sangat berharga! Aku mencintaimu Kyu, sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih telah memberikan makhluk semanis ini dikehidupanku…"_

Benar-benar tersenyum bahagia, tanpa beban dan mengucapkan "terimakasih" secara tulus padaku..

Sedangkan aku?

"Oh iya, aku rasa aku harus balik ke but—"

Aku berdiri dari kursi kerjaku tanpa aba-aba, Hyeorin yang berada disisi depanku harus merelakan kalimatnya terpotong dan bahkan sampai terlonjak melihatku yang langsung berdiri itu.

"Oppa, kau membuatku jantungan!"

Aku mengabaikan protes Hyeorin dan malah mengeluarkan handphone berlabel LG dari saku kemejaku, kucari nomor kontak yang ingin kuhubungi. Ketemu!

Tut tut tut.

Masih belum tersambung. Kakiku mengetuk tanda tak sabar, sementara Hyeorin memandangku heran.

Klik!

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hyung, datang ke kantorku sekarang juga!" tanpa berucap salam, aku langsung berteriak saat _line_ telepon itu terangkat oleh orang yang kuhubungi.

Pip.

Dan tanpa merasa bersalah pun aku -kembali- dengan seenaknya memutuskan sambungan, entah akan marah seperti apa orang itu. Aku tidak perduli, ada masalah yang lebih penting saat ini..

"Hyeorin!" begitu telepon itu terputus -dengan sengaja- aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah yeoja yang masih bingung dengan tindakanku yang mungkin terlihat aneh dan sangat tiba-tiba, yah biarlah aku terlihat seperti apa.

"Wae?"

Aku tersenyum, senyum khas-ku yang tidak mungkin ada yang tidak tahu. _Smirk Kyu_.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, bantuan penting. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku."

Hyeorin hanya bisa menyerngit dan memandangku penuh tanda-tanya.

.

.

.

_Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu…_

_Entah akan berakhir baik atau tidak,_

_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia…_

_Cho Sungmin…_

_Aku mohon terimalah,_

_Satu bentuk rasa terima kasihku padamu…_

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

.

**A/N** ::

Hahaha~ benar kan yang saya bilang, cerita ini emang terlalu umum dan mudah ditebak~

Stop! Jangan ada yang protes sama jalan ceritanya atau saya lempar pake bokser KyuMin #slapped!

Saran boleh, but please NO flames!

.

And for **Fishy kece ::**

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat saranyaaaaaaaaaaa T^T hiks, hiks, hiks, cerita ini emang saya rombak sampe keakarnya(?).. abis kayaknya ceritanya terlalu kecepetan, makanya aku tambahin dialog couple lain...aku malah niatnya nambah dialog couple lain selain YeWook di next2 chapter, tapi kayaknya gak perlu ya :3

Thank you again for ur recommend, semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan chingu :')

.

Thanks to:

**|| abilhikmah || Ri Yong Kim || deviyanti137 || hideyatsutinielf || hyuknie || gorjazsimba || bebek || SSungMine || sissy || winecouple || Nhia Petals || || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || mariels25 || manize83 || KyuMin Child Clouds || LikaaJoy || minnie kyumin || ALL Guests and Readers/Siders || ^^**


End file.
